Obolenskoye
} | subdivision_type1 = Federal subject | subdivision_name1 = Kaluga Oblast | subdivision_type2 = Rayon | subdivision_name2 = Zhukov Rayon | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1147 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = MSK | utc_offset1 = +4 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 249100 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = 40 | blank_name_sec1 = OKATO code | blank_info_sec1 = 29 213 808 019 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Obolenskoye - a village in Zhukov Rayon in Kaluga Oblast. It is located near the village of Vysokinichi on the right bank of the Protva River, at 20 km upstream of its confluence with the Oka River. This is the location of the ancient city Obolensk Малые Острова России > Памятники архитектуры Калужской области > Жуковский районДревний град Оболенск :: Геокэшинг ::. History From the 12th to the 16th century, on the site of the present village the former fortified city of Obolensk was located. Obolensk, whose existence is documented since 1147 was one of the important cities of medieval Russia, the fief of the Princes of Obolensk. , which took place from the son of Saint Prince Michael of Chernigov , martyred in the GoldenHorde in 1246. Founded by Konstantin Yuryevich of Obolensk It was the lot of the special line Tarusa princes. During the reign of Dmitri Donskoy of Moscow, Algirdas of Lithuania, one of the sons of Grand Duke Gediminas, during the march on Moscow in 1368 and took Obolensk killed Prince Konstantin Ivanovich of Obolensk, grandson of the founder of Obolensky Prince Konstantin. Obolensk is mentioned in the "List of Russian cities far and near" the end of the 14th century. In 1563 Obolensk was visited by Tsar Ivan IV the Terrible. In 1654, at the beginning of the Russo–Polish War (1654–67), the Kaluga region as well as almost all of Muscovy, were affected by "plague". "During five months, the bubonic plague devastated the surrounding land, killing up to two thirds of the population. In 1776 during the provincial reform of Catherine II, Obolensk was converted into a village in Tarusa county . Since ancient times in Obolenskoye had two wooden (later brick) churches: one in honor of the Assumption of the Blessed Virgin Mary, which was destroyed, and in honor of St. Nicholas. References Category:Obolenskoye Category:Settlements in Kaluga Oblast Category:Established in 1147